Hogwarts: A History Memoirs of the Founders
by Corvis Greenleaf
Summary: An insight into the creation of Hogwarts and how the Founders set about this task. Warning: Insolent quills, arrogant quidditch players and maniacal pastries involved. Also romance, torment and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Introductions**

I don't think we ever actually set out to start a school. I myself was never a teaching type. I'd rather be out there, doing things. What those things were, I'm not sure, as now I can't imagine myself doing anything else.

Rowena Ravenclaw, I knew would have chosen to teach, school or not. She seemed to have an affinity for finding a spark of knowledge in every child she came across, and was talented in cultivating the passion for learning in her students. I know for a time she home taught children, how many, I can't say. After her invention of the time turner, she could have taught hundreds in her day; not even batting an eye. When I say that to her, she scoffs and rolls her eyes. And a never-ending lecture ensues about the understanding of spreading oneself too thin, and the dangers of over-exertion. She may have all the time in the world for such explanations, but I do not. Usually at that point, I may pretend to be ill and depart. Until she's done.

Salazar Slytherin and I had always been close friends, despite the fact that my mother commented on more than a thousand occasions that we were like apples and oranges. Salazar seemed not to like being compared to a fruit. Come to mention, he didn't take to being compared to anything, wanting instead to be completely ambiguous, different from us all, not caring to be part of the group. Never bothered me in the least, but made him a foreboding man to the people we associated with. He was sharp as a whip, and his somber and dry sense of humor contrasted my loudness perfectly, although if you asked me, I can't rightly say now what made us such close friends.

Helga Hufflepuff never struck me as a teaching type either. I don't think she considers herself to be a teacher even now. I wonder if she even notices her students sometimes, as scattered as she is. If there's one thing she knows though, it's herbology, and that woman has the patience of a saint. Teaching teenage boys the skills to plant their own potions ingredients is no picnic. What boy wants to learn how to plant flowers? I sure didn't when I was that age, and if it wasn't for Helga's patient guidance, I would have failed miserably. She's a gem, and despite her absent-mindedness, she indeed remembers who her friends are and treats them with a fierce loyalty that is almost scary considering the mild mannered woman.

The events that led to the opening of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are something that I feel we should share with the community. Never before has a school of such grandeur been opened, and the struggle to get us where we are now is a great achievement. Rowena says this is rubbish, we all did what we had to given the circumstances, but I beg to differ. Salazar is indifferent to the idea, in fact he hasn't spoken of this memoir since I brought it up. I thought that fame was something he longed for, but perhaps I was wrong. In any case, Helga seems not to have an opinion either way, and her lack of a negative comment, I consider to be an encouraging sign. If she even remembers what it is I spoke to her about. I should probably ask her again.

Well then. Now that all the formal introductions have been made, I should probably let you in on who I am. Rowena is a stickler for formalities, and wouldn't dare place her name on this if we didn't strictly follow said formalities. She is glaring at me right now, so without further ado, I am Godric Gryffindor. I am head of the Gryffindor house here at Hogwarts. I was, as my colleagues were as well, home schooled. I worked for the Ministry of Magic for a time before this began, but I'm sure that will all be explained later in the text. I am sad to say my career there did not lead me where I thought it would, and the time did soon come to part ways. Salazar left with me, and we worked closely together on various projects until the grand idea of a school was formulated. I am sure those will be related later in the text as well.

With all of that in mind, reader, I now present to you in it's entirety, Hogwarts: A History.

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Helga Hufflepuff_

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Salazar Slytherin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Meeting of the Founders**

Why Godric is insisting in this narrative, I'll never understand. What we did was nothing out of the realm of what any witch or wizard in our siruations would have done. Although, I admit, this is a historical event, although I wish I didn't play such a major part in it.

All of that is irrelevant. I wish just to tell you about the events that led to our meeting, contributing this section of the narrative. I was the one who during my endless travels met my esteemed peers, and pulled them together to form a core of educators. Not to be boastful, they did fight me all along the way, save for Helga, who seemed to not care in either case.

I started my career right after I came of age. Spending much time in my father's house reading and educating myself, I wished that there was a way for children to learn more than they could from their parents. Do not mistake me, parents are the most wonderful teachers, sometimes teaching children can be done without a word. Emulation of an adult happens as a child grows, this is a normal part of development. But I wished to delve deeper.

I wished for children to be able to learn the things that their parents just had no answers for. Such as the history of wizarding, potions, transfiguration, divination and so on. A structured way of learning so that none were left behind knowing less than the ones who came before them. A way to keep our fading traditions from escaping us completely. As more and more wizards and witches were being born everyday, there was fast becoming a problem that more and more were in fact not learning the proper things that they should.

Children born to muggle families didn't know the power they possessed, and "accidents" were happening all the time. It was partly this reason that I met Godric. Quite by accident actually. Literally, if truth be told, we ran into each other physically. Very unladylike of me. I can still see him smirk when he thinks of me sprawled on the ground in a heap, cursing.

I was on an errand for books, combing the small streets of muggle London looking for discreet signs of a book store that catered to witches. A small girl was holding her mother's hand, throwing an awful fit about something her mother wouldn't buy for her. It was a typical day, until a blast erupted. Suddenly iced cream was pouring over the sidewalk and gushing down the gutters. I was momentarily shocked, and that was when I was ever so rudely knocked to the ground, right into the worst pile of sticky mess to be seen. I was livid.

I saw Godric for the first time then, he didn't help me off the ground, simply walked to the girl, waved his wand, and vanished the iced cream. He then conjured a cone, placed it in the astounded girl's hand and waved his wand again. He turned his back and the mother continued walking down the street as though nothing had happened. One more wave of his wand and all of the people who had stopped to stare were no longer looking at the spot where the mess had been, but they were all eyeing me.

There was no more iced cream, I was simply on the ground, still muttering curses.

"It's impolite to stare, honey." The mother of the child said as she took a wide berth around me, staring. I sputtered and struggled to get to my feet. I glared at the man who had knocked me down.

"Just what on earth.." I started, but he cut me off.

"The lady simply lost her footing! Slippery streets, and with no man's arm to help her along." He looked at me and held out his arm for me to take. I shoved it away, and I knew the scowl on my own face was unacceptable.

But as he spoke, the rest of the crowd diminished, he had cast one last small spell. Another man joined him and offered his hand to me. I took it.

"Please don't be offended ma'am, I had to take care of that situation as fast as I could." The first man said as his companion helped me to my feet. I brushed my self off and gave him a cool glare.

"I am Salazar Slytherin, ma'am, I'm sorry if my companion has injured you in any way." He said, offering me my umbrella back and discreetly fixed the bent arms of the umbrella with his wand. He gave me a small bow as he handed it back, and I fought the very impolite urge to giggle. His partner cleared his throat.

"Excuse my manners, I am Godric Gryffindor. I'm terribly sorry for the manner in which we met. He extended his hand to me to shake, and I awkwardly grasped it. He had no sense of propriety at all.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw, and if you are quite finished knocking me about I'd like to be on my way. Thank you very much." I stated simply and started away.

Salazar had cleared his throat and I hesitated. "You're forgetting something, I believe you may need in the future." He said. I looked, and tucked under his coat, slung over his arm was my wand. I blushed, knowing it must have slipped from the pocket of my dress when I fell. Anyone caught with a wand by a muggle in these days were thought odd, or worse. Witch burnings were not uncommon, even in these civilized parts of the world.

Godric had a positively stupid grin pasted to his face as I took the wand. As though he'd never done the same thing. Salazar graciously handed it to me and smiled. "What did you do to everyone?" I asked Godric, hoping to make him stop grinning.

"Extended Confundus Charm. I may have done it a little too well, the lot of them are not likely to remember why they are even here in the first place. But I was in a hurry." He replied in a confident tone.

"We work for the Ministry." Salazar added.

"Ministry?" What known wizard could be hired for work like this? Unless they themselves were part of the growing number of magical people turning others like them in for profit. I started to back away slowly.

"Of Magic. There's a growing number of us who wish to make changes to the way we are treated. We've started to isolate incidents like this, and remedy them before anyone can be punished for them. That little girl did nothing wrong, but a greedy man looking for a meal would have no qualms about turning her over for a hefty bounty. Community service has left much to be desired in the wizarding community." Salazar said, with a menacing look. Despite the bitterness in his voice, I was deeply moved by his plight.

"That's a wonderful idea! I think that it's marvelous that someone had the courage to start such an endeavor. Looking out for each other is the only way we can live without fear." I said, taking a step closer to the men.

Something moved me then, some greater force inside of me told me that my mission in life somehow coincided with theirs. "How does one go about obtaining information about this Ministry?" I asked.

"There isn't a set way to find us, ma'am. We show where we are needed and try not to interfer with daily lives unless needed. And if the Ministry were found out, all of our work right now would be in a great deal of danger. I can only report back that you would like a meeting with out Minister, and he'll contact you if he believes you to be fit to trust." Godric stated.

"That would be very much appreciated." I replied. I looked at the small watch on my arm and gasped. I was terribly late, and needed to excuse myself. Godric was already ambling away, looking in a nearby window at something shiny, more than likely, but Salazar took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. I gasped at the utter impropriety of it, but marveled at his own quiet confidence. "I'll contact the Minister today for you, if you wish." He said, and walked away to join Godric.

I pulled the tiny necklace from my throat and walked into the bookstore I was trying to locate. Setting the turner back just a bit, I gave myself some extra time, bought my materials and avoided the two men and woman on the ground when I walked out of the store.

_RR_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Bumbling Barnacles**

Let's see. Where do I start? Godric, don't yell at me, I'm right next to you. What? The quill is writing all of this? Marvelous invention! What? It only writes what I say? So if I called you a bumbling barnacle, oh, you can't say anything to the contrary. I see. Ok, stop getting red in the face, that won't solve anything, dear. I'll get to it.

This quill is very nice.

Very well. I worked as a baker for a time after I came of age. I had a partner, oh, what was his name? I know, Godric, I did work with him for many years. Well, that was unimportant. I worked in a bakery, making desserts and catering to various muggle and wizarding gatherings for some time. My mother taught me to cook. We would spend hours at a time in her kitchen, making and eating our creations. She never taught me much more than that, but suffice to say, it became my bread and butter. Don't groan, Godric, do you have a stomach tic? I can brew you an indigestion potion. No? Very well.

Where was I? Oh yes, the bakery. Well, I worked there for some time. My partner was a wizard, and for that I was grateful. Yes, I know I'm a witch, you don't have to remind me, dear. Why don't you run along to the kitchens? I made a splendid cake for you. Godric? My, he must have been hungry.

Now that he's gone, I think I can focus a bit better. Where did I leave off? Yes. I never could be bothered to remember times and dates and such, and I was late quite often. So my partner and I, many mornings had to conjure a good four dozen loaves of bread and more scones than you could imagine. At the very last minute with several customers in the front lobby. It was quite awkward, but we quickly became adept at setting about the dough to mix and knead itself the night before, just so that we could make time for the mornings we both forgot to get up fro work.

After a few years of doing this, no one ever was the wiser, and we ran a very good shop. I suppose one of us simply forgot to lock the door when we left for the night. Harold says it was my job, but it was his job to follow behind and check. So I think it was his fault. Harold was my brother, and Merlin's Beard! That was my partner. What a curious thing to forget!

Well, anyway. Imagine our surprise one morning when the shop door was open as we approached. A crowd had gathered, and they were intently watching the dough put itself into the oven, and the scones wrap themselves. I was mortified, Harold was dumbfounded. We weaved our way into the crowd and started to take hold of the dough. I believe everyone thought it was a clever parlor trick, and we might have gotten away with it, had someone not raised their voice and shouted "WITCH!!".

I'll never understand muggles. Bless them, but are they dense! I don't know how they spotted me right away, Harold was just as much a wizard, and far better with a wand than I ever was. Well, as soon as that call was made, I found myself surrounded. Large men grabbed my arms, and started to pull me from the shop. I know I was crying.

Now, at the time, the shop was located very near the common of the city. We had a view of the green from the window, and more than one occasion, they did dreadful things there. Dreadful! And I knew that they were taking me there. Harold pulled at the men, but it was no use.

I had figured myself doomed, and looked at a scone, wishing it goodbye. But I was mistaken. Two men had burst into the shop, with their wands out! I wanted to warn them to put them away, but no sound could escape my mouth. The taller of them made his way to me and pulled the men off my arms, pushing them to the door and shoving them out. The people that had assembled all seemed frozen where they stood. Salazar made sure that I was alright, seating me in one of the diner's chairs. Then he went to Harold and made sure that he wasn't shaken and asked what happened. Harold was able to tell them better than I, so I let him do the talking.

Salazar went over and conferred with Godric, and the two went about, waving their wands. Soon all of the people who had come to watch were gone, and Godric himself was handing my customer's their orders. I laughed at the site! So skinny, and handing out pastries. Salazar too! You could pick your teeth with him, bony as he was. I try to feed them good, plump them up a little, but for all they consume, they're still slight as rails.

Where was I?

Yes, anyway. A tall skinny woman came over to me and asked me if I was alright as well. Another skinny thing. I've tried to fatten her up too, but to no avail. Anyway, it turns out that she was Rowena Ravenclaw, and she knew the two men from a time before that. I never knew Rowena to be a witch before that. She normally just got a cup of tea and a croissant, ate and left. How lovely. She talked with me for a while, explaining that the two had done some sort of spell on the people, and I was safe again. As long as I didn't set my food to bake itself with the door wide open. I nodded. Seemed a silly mistake to make at the time.

Salazar had come over to introduce himself, leaving Godric still behind the counter. He inquired as to my welfare and nodded to Rowena. They're a smashing couple, despite the fact that they don't know it. I could tell from the day I met them. My mother told me that when two people are meant to be together, they glow around each other, and the two of them just gloooowed. But they wouldn't hear of it. And I had scarce seen Salazar's face turn that festive shade of red. It worried me.

But they met in the past, and it was Salazar's blushing that made me bring up some potions I knew. Behind my cottage, I owned a small greenhouse. I grew so many things there, and had mandrakes that just refused to grow up, they loved it there so much. The sassafras sang to me, and invited all of their friends to settle down there. Charming they were. But I'm getting away from myself, again.

Rowena took great interest in my potions abilities, for some reason, and Salazar listened intently, I knew he wanted to be somewhere else. In that time, Harold gained enough of his nerve back to step behind the counter, and Godric came out. I stood up and thanked him, giving his a large hug. I almost crushed the poor boy, but I was grateful.

I may not know many things, and there are many things I want to learn. But I know what he saved me from. I knew then that I owed these two men, I owed them dearly. My father always told me, when someone does right by you, go out of your way to do right by them. And I had just that in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Recoiling Snake**

I contacted the Ministry upon Rowena's request at my first convenience. Being just a fledgling organization at the time, we were very unorganized, and quite unable to get proper contacts through until much later. Convenience was lacking, but I gave her my word that I would do it, and I did.

When I met her again in Hufflepuff's, I had not yet received word back. I was sure that it would fall to me to gather her and meet with the Ministry. For her own safety, they would not ask her to come alone.

Perhaps I should explain what the Ministry was at that point. I cannot think of a better way to explain how Godric and I started to work together. We started work together in near the turn of the century, and before that we had other jobs. Godric played that silly game quidditch, and I worked for the Wizard's Council, under an absolute boob of a man named Barberus Bragge.

Barberus and I never did see eye to eye. Rarely was he working, and more and more, important things were going unnoticed, and problems were backing up the system. He had started to pay more attention to the sport of quidditch than to the rising action being taken against wizards. I lamented that so many wizards were being placed in danger, and the Wizard's Council did nothing to quell the growing fears of the community. Barberus was a pompous old man, set in his ways, and was much opposed to change.

But I, and many other of my peers wished to see a change. We envisioned a wizarding world, where we could live in peace, wether it be in secret or not. Something had to change.

Godric and I started work together as what we dubbed 'Obliviators'. When an occurrence of magic happened, usually by a child, with no skills to control it yet; we would go to the scene and make sure that nothing happened to the person involved. We would be called at all hours of the night, and more times than I can count, I had to rouse a sleeping Godric and drag him to the location. They were long days, and we weren't getting paid very well for it at all.

My father had a problem with this new uprising 'Ministry', as we called ourselves. He worked for Barberus, and was an Elder wizard on the council. He always thought that I would take his place, but after a time he couldn't ignore my blatant disregard for the way they ran things. I was all for this vision of peace.

When my father became aware of the organization I had joined, he admonished me to stop. We were a noble pureblood family, and this was not acceptable. Perhaps it was in defiance of him that I undertook this position, a way to seek revenge for the cramped way I was raised. My father knew nothing about me. I knew my blood was pure, and he didn't allow himself to see far enough into the future and accept the fact that we were all in danger. It was inevitable that the most powerful wizards, such as ourselves, would fall. And we would fall the hardest when it happened.

A great strife broke in my family, and I was no longer welcomed home by them. Reaching proper age, I left. My father was convinced that I would bring nothing but shame to the name Slytherin. I vowed to show him otherwise, in effect paling all their names in comparison to my own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Breaking Habits**

I remember the night that Salazar had his falling out with his father. He never talked about his family very much, and I never asked. They seemed to be unable to look past the fact that there were other wizards in the world, and they looked down on people who had mixed blood. I never understood their mentality.

I lived in the outskirts of town, a small cottage I had paid for myself. Quidditch was a fast growing sport, and it paid my bills well. But I wanted something small and simple. Salazar knew where I lived, we often made calls to each other's homes when the Ministry could only get a hold of one of us. Maybe I should have donated some funds and purchased some extra owls. But a part of me was glad for an extra few minutes of sleep it afforded me when the owl went to Salazar instead.

It was the late hours of the night when I heard the knocking on my door. I ignored it as best as I could, knowing that if it was him, he could bloody well open the door himself. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard nothing for a long time, and then the door to my room opened. I opened my eyes. There was something about the lack of urgency that always accompanied him on these visits that made me think he was here for another reason. I immediately thought that there had been a death, only that and work would warrant the man before me to come into my room this late at night, looking this dejected.

I waited. I didn't know what to ask, and I figured that it would be best to wait and see what brought him here rather than barrage him with questions. I know, Rowena. I do have tact somewhere in this head of mine. I told you I did.

Salazar sat in the armchair that was before the fire and didn't look at me. I feared the worst and sat up in my bed. My nerves at this point were near breaking, I desperately wanted to know what on earth was bothering the man. Finally after several long minutes he spoke.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late in the evening." He said.

I shook my head. "You've given me far ruder awakenings than this in the past. What is it?" I asked, hoping that he would look at me.

"I am homeless." He said, still not looking at me, but intently staring at the fire, contemplating something that I couldn't comprehend.

"Homeless?" I asked.

"Homeless."

I waited for a further explanation, hoping that he planned to give one. He still looked at the floor, uncharacteristically wringing his hands with nervousness.

"Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?" I asked him. I waited for a moment, and them hit my forehead with my palm. "I'm so dense! I know, you can stay here! I'll enlarge the next room, you can get your things in the morning. You're not homeless, Salazar. I wouldn't let you be labeled homeless ever." I said, getting out of bed.

"No, Godric, that's not necessary. I'll be fine." He said weakly.

I shook my head and planted my feet. "There's no reason you would come here this late at night just to tell me you had a change in social status. You've come here for help, and you don't know how to ask. Well, Salazar, you don't have to. I'm going to help you, even if you want to duel me for doing it. Now stop trying to interrupt me, and follow me." I said.

We walked into the hallway, and I opened the door opposite my own. There was nothing in the room, save for a dusty bed and a creaky armoire. I wasn't much for housecleaning. Ever. I waved my wand around the room, and the dust started running right for the rubbish bin next to a desk in the corner. I sometimes used this room when guests stayed, but that was rare. Salazar looked around the room, and I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. I knew that he was used to a much greater standard, but this was the best that I could do.

At last he smiled and bowed to me as he thanked me over and over again. I conjured him a key and sat at the desk. He walked around the room, looking at everything with a critical eye, and at last his inspection was over. He smiled again, and I think it was the first time that I had ever really seen Salazar smile. They were rare.

He sat at the edge of his bed and looked at me. I wondered what had brought him here, and he sighed as he started to tell the story. I knew that he was keeping a lot out, and would likely fill me in on the rest later, it was very late after all. But he told me of the argument with his father, and how it came to a head earlier in the night. He was disowned by his family, and his father made him leave. I felt horrible for him. Salazar's family was richer than any other family I had known about, and disowning a son was a serious offense. After this night, he would have no claim to the Slytherin riches, no claim to the family name, and no recognition whatsoever from any of his relatives. It was a large thing to take from the Slytherin Prince. He had apparently made his father very very angry. I asked what the fight was about that could have escalated into such a grave decision.

I'll never forget the look on his face as he aimed his wand at the fireplace. He made green flames and his eyes glowed with the new light in the room. "I wanted peace, and in doing so have started my own war."

I went to bed soon after that, leaving the man to silently brood in front of the cold fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Daily Prophet**

It had been weeks since I had word from Salazar about this meeting with the Ministry. I attempted to send an owl to him, knowing only his name. I left a return address requesting a meeting with him. I had hoped that I was not being too forward, I didn't know how he would react to such a letter, but all of my owls were returned, the seals unbroken.

I was at a loss as to what to do. I do not know what made me want to talk to this man as badly as I did. I told myself that it was simply because I was interested in the cause that they had taken up, but my heart was telling me otherwise. I needed someone to talk to, and had nowhere to turn.

I brooded over the predicament that I found myself in over the next few days after receiving the last owl back. I continued my routine as usual, vowing not to let these problems interfer with my professional life.

It happened that I was in Helga's shop and she brought the topic up. Since the incident with her, we had become close, and taken to talking to each other in the morning over tea and a croisannt. I was interested in her botany skills, and even visited her greenhouse in those weeks to gather tips from her. Many of my students lacked skills in this area, and I was a poor teacher in the subject. We were in the process of setting up a schedule of students to visit her greenhouse to gain further information. If only Helga could remember the times I gave her.

It was over one of these morning teas that she brought up the subject of Salazar. I sputtered a little at her abruptness, but Helga didn't seem to notice.

"Have you talked to the tall man at all?" She asked, a little glint in her eyes.

I shook my head. "What tall man?"

"Salazar Slytherin." She said.

I wondered how the woman had even remembered his name, and almost laughed as she smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to talk to them again as well. I feel grateful for what they did for me." She said, as though explaining.

I nodded. I wanted to talk to them as well. "I've tried to send an owl to him, but it was returned. I hope nothing has happened to them. It seems the work that they do can be dangerous at times."

Helga nodded at me in return. "Have you tried to send one to that Gryffindor fellow? He would know where Salazar was I'm sure." She said.

I hadn't thought of that before, and it made perfect sense. Both time I had met them they were together. I beamed at Helga, surprised at her deduction. Make no mistake, Helga is scattered, but when she has a purpose, she is dead on most of the time.

"I hadn't thought of that." I said, mulling it over. I was in no haste to send an owl to Godric. The man had knocked me into a pile of iced cream, and made the declaration that I needed a man. I think the look on my face was enough to convince Helga that I was not going to be the person to send an owl to that particular man.

She sighed, and I grinned again. Laughing, Helga walked behind the counter and hunted around for a piece of parchment. She came back from around the counter with the parchment and quill. She began to write.

_Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin,_

_I wanted to thank you for what you did for me a while back. Harold and I are so grateful to have you show up when you did. We'd like you to come by at your convenience, someone else here would like to speak to you as well._

_Sincerley,_

_Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw_

She rolled it up and sealed it with a bit of yellow wax. Helga winked at me and went to the back of the store to send the owl. I stood to leave, giving Helga a wave. She let me know that she would contact me when they got back to her.

With that bit sorted out, I started to investigate what I could about this "Ministry". There was not a lot of information available, as I knew was going to be the case. But from what I learned through various parents of children, they were becoming quite known. Mostly for their efforts to regulate magic used, and their defenses against the things that the Council was neglecting.

After many hours spent looking and asking those that I was absolutely sure had information I came across a pamphlet that was apparently what they used to communicate. It was called The Daily Prophet, and it was penned by various people. To a muggle it appeared to be a slip of parchment scribbled on by a child. But to wizards and witches, it was lined with runes and headlines. I found it in an obscure bookshop, and the owner was wary to let me obtain a copy of it.

I begged and pestered until he finally handed it over. I read it from cover to cover, amazed at the things I was reading. These people, despite the unorganized appearance I gained from Godric, were on the contrary quite organized and meticulous. I pored over articles, even finding a small concise one penned by Salazar. It was an update on the status of Obliviators. Also contained inside were several articles about quidditch, some recognitions about advancements in potions, and a few classified ads.

I mulled over why I had never received this periodical before and promptly wrote to the address that was contained in the brochure. I wanted to be a part of this. I knew that I was going to be able to contribute something. I just had to be able to. Helping children was one thing, but these people offered a future for those children. There was a small community growing, and who knew what they would be able to do in a few years time. It was long past the time for wizards to be able to spread their wings and take flight.

I returned to Flourish's shop a few days later, and he informed me that there was a new edition. I gobbled it up faster than I did with the first copy. As I returned home for the day after teaching my students and reading it, I found an unknown owl on my window sill. It had to be either Helga or the Ministry. I had never felt such a rush of excitement upon seeing an owl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Turned Away.**

_Salazar Slytherin_

I remember writing the letter, returning word to Helga that we would be making a visit to her shop, and the date and time. My hand trembled the entire time. I received word back from the Ministry, and it was up to Godric and I to take Rowena to see the Minister. I was looking forward to seeing her, and I hope she hadn't changed her mind since I spoke with her last. I wrote to both her and Helga, my hand seeming to gain it's steadiness with the second letter. I sent them off and retired to my room, letting Godric know that we were to meet them on the following morning.

When I awoke, Godric was already awake. He was sitting up, sipping tea as though he had not slept the entire night. Rare for him in the time that I lived with him, I was the early riser of the two of us. We dressed and left shortly after that and started to the bakery.

Helga met us at the door, scones and turnovers in her hands, all but stuffing them into our mouths. That woman, to this day, is unconvinced that we have ever eaten a decent meal. We seated ourselves at a table and shared a pleasant conversation with Helga until the chime sounded at the door. I turned, avoiding the encouraging look in Helga's eyes.

Rowena ducked her head as she walked in the door and looked around. She was dressed better than I had seen her before, and I knew I had a completely unbecoming look on my face. She smiled as she saw us and took a seat. I tried to close my mouth, but it was a struggle.

.

"Salazar, it's so good to see you again." She said, smiling at me. Turning to Godric, she added, "Godric, you also." A bit more stiffly to him, I observed.

I had gotten up from my chair without realizing it, and I quickly seated myself as she did. For a moment I was grateful for the manners that had been drilled into my head for years. I would have forgot all sense of propriety after seeing her smile as she did.

"Rowena, you look stunning today." I said, and knew that my face had started to turn a lovely shade of red. Helga had that insufferable smile on her face, like the cat that ate the canary or something to that affect.

"You know, Salazar, I have a great potion that would fix the color in your face, although I know women who would pay decent money for a blush like that." Helga said sweetly. I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice, come to think of it, she never notices when I glare.

Rowena shook her head and thanked me, but quickly got down to the reason I had sent her an owl. "So you've received word from the Ministry?" She asked, getting right down to business. I admit, I was becoming enamored.

I nodded thickly, and pulled a parchment out of my traveling bag. I didn't break the seal on it, so she would know that it was authentic, but I had received a letter with it, containing instructions. She took the letter from me and read it to the rest of us. It was charming that she was placing us in her confidence.

Rowena Ravenclaw,

I have recently received information from a source that is quite reliable to me. I understand that you have shown interest in becoming part of the Ministry of Magic.

Although we are a very new organization, I would like to express my gratitude that you show interest in the cause we have taken up. I would like to meet with you and listen to any input or concerns that you may have. Any encouragement at this point is a step in the right direction.

I have sent directions with Salazar and look forward to meeting you.

Sincerly yours,

Giles Studmoore

We all listened, and as she finished, I pulled out my own parchment with the instructions to reach the Ministry. As we left to depart, Helga retrieved her cloak as well. I didn't argue, for I had a feeling that if it weren't for her, Rowena may not have been able to contact me as they had. And i assumed already that the woman would not listen to me if she could help it. How right I was.

As we met with the Minster, I was not aware that Rowena had placed so much thought into her ideas for the Ministry. All of them were indeed grand ideas, and would have been much appreciated by the wizarding world. But Giles would not hear of it. He was stubborn, and I think he thought of her as a threat, with her sharp intellect and wit.

Rowena placed before him an idea to tutor students, much as she had been doing already, but with a chance for them to meet other wizards and witches in the process. She also admitted that she needed help in the subjects that she was not as knowledgeable in. I admired the straightforward manner that she presented her ideas with, and I knew that even Godric had to look at her a little different after her presentation. She gave her thoughts, ideas, she elaborated on them, including her own downfalls, not stressing her obvious skills, and had such eloquence as I had not heard from her until that point. I was impressed. Very impressed.

Giles looked at us over his cluttered desk for a long time. He steepled his fingers under his chin and stared at us, her in particular. I started to get uncomfortable, usually the pompous man had something to say by now, but he was quiet.

He leaned forward in his chair and looked as though he were choosing his words carefully.

"I think you have some marvelous ideas." He started.

"But?" Rowena continued. It would have been foolish to think she hadn't planned for an argument.

"But, I hardly think that the wizarding community is quite ready to become so public." He said.

Rowena's face seemed quite still, but there was a calculating look in her eyes.

"But, The Daily Prophet places the wizarding community in the public eye." She pointed out.

"Indeed, it does. But this education you are offering, there's just no way that any parent would risk associating their own children with the community. I mean, it's one thing for you and I to do this, but to bring a child into a battle such as this is just not the thing that a parent is going to want to risk." Giles said.

I watched as the small wheels in Rowena's head turned. "But if we want to control the instances of unregulated magic, then surely you understand the importance of educating wizards and witches once they reach the age of approximately 11 years?"

Giles nodded his head, listening and looking as though he was deep in thought about her suggestions. I had no doubt that he was thinking of a solution, and he replied, "I do agree with you there. Education is fast becoming an underrated thing. But parents would not want their children placed in such danger. By all means, keep up the tutoring that you do, and we will be happy to forward your name to the parents of the children that acknowledge that they need magical training, but I am afraid that there is nothing that you can do for the Ministry at this time."

"But there has to be something." Rowena insisted.

"I'm afraid there isn't. Trust me, I will keep you in mind, all resources are valuable at this time, but I'm afraid that we won't be ready for anything you have to offer for a while. Let us have time to assure the community that the Ministry of Magic is there for them, first and foremost. Once we have their trust, then we will be able to take more liberties." He said as he stood and reached out his hand.

Rowena stood as well and shook his hand. She tried to hide the disappointment in her face, but it was apparent. I held my arm out for her as we went to the door, and she took it with a small smile. I had a feeling that this was not the last the Ministry would hear from Rowena Ravenclaw. I smiled to myself as she started ranting as soon as we arrived back at Helga's. I never imagined she could be more beautiful when she was so angry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Rising of Rowena**

_Helga Hufflepuff_

Well, yes, the meeting with the Minister was indeed a disaster. I knew it was going to be from the time we walked in the door. Well, would you have listened to me had I told you beforehand? No? I didn't think so, Godric. Now then. It was a fiasco as far as fiascos go. We went back to the shop and discussed what had happened over scones and tea.

Rowena was angrier than I have ever seen her. Salazar was silent and his usual brooding self, and Godric was the only one that was able to get the two of them talking. I hoped that they would talk and get something figured out, but it was a big thing to be rejected like that.

"I just don't understand why we have to be kept hidden from the world like we are." Rowena said to Salazar. He nodded, and absentmindedly stroked her hand on the table. I didn't say a word.

"I understand your thinking, Rowena, and have struggled with it myself for quite sometime now." He said with a bitter look on his face.

"Oh blast with the Ministry." Godric said. "Why can't we do something ourselves?" He asked, looking around at all of us.

"Oh, I couldn't plan my breakfast tomorrow." I said, blushing. I had a feeling that I was in over my head with this lot, and they didn't need me around fussing.

"Rubbish." Rowena said. "I've never encountered anyone with the skills that you have. If we did anything, we'd need you without a doubt." She finished, giving me that terribly determined look.

I knew she was a gem.

"But what could we possibly do?" Salazar said, looking lost. The look didn't suit him at all.

"Well, are we in agreement that the children of this community are in danger of not being properly educated?" Rowena said, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"I agree." Salazar said. "It seems we take so much time protecting adults, but if we could start with children, this would be a lot easier."

"But we're no teachers." Godric said. "I don't know what I'd do with a room full of kids yammering around."

"Probably join them, I'd imagine." Salazar said.

Godric looked at him with a mock look of awe, "Salazar, was that a joke? We must make note of this day!"

Salazar glared at him, and Rowena giggled. I told you what I thought of the two of them. Sparkling. I had to admit though, I was a slight bit nervous about being a teacher. It was intimidating. I knew that's what she was getting at though. Godric beat me to the question though.

"All joking aside. Rowena, are you implying that we start a school?" He asked.

Rowena was still for what seemed like a long time. "I think that a school would be the best thing we could do." She said finally. "I mean, this Ministry cannot stand in the way of a privately run and operated school, nor could the Wizard's Council. I think that a school would be wise, keeping it completely detached from these sanctions." Rowena had the habit of biting her lip when she was deep in thought, and I thought she was going to chew the poor thing away. I put another scone on her plate.

Godric and Salazar were still for a moment. "But we work for the Ministry. I'm sure that Giles Studmoore would see it as a personal insult against the Ministry." Godric said.

"As would Barberus Bragge," Salazar added. "There would be a great deal of opposition from the two, no doubt about that."

"I know." Rowena said. "And I suppose I expect it. It would be foolish not to."

I waited. I had a feeling that this was something well out of my league, and I didn't want to interfer.

"Helga, what do you think?" Rowena said, turning to me. I felt so on the spot. They were all looking at me!

"Well." I mulled it over, probably thought about it harder than I have ever thought about anything in my life. "I suppose that children need to be taught the proper things. Our children are gifted, but with that gift comes with the need to hone the skills they posses." I waited a long time before I could come to a conclusion. "I think it's a grand idea."

"Then it's settled." Rowena said.

"Wait, I didn't mean to have the last vote!" I protested.

"I can't fathom being a teacher!" Godric started.

"I don't know what to think!" Salazar said.

Rowena looked at all of us with a small smile. "So. Helga, you're saying that you wouldn't mind if the Ministry kept these children in the dark about what they were and the powers they posses?"

I didn't say anything, she knew after what had almost happened to me what my answer would be.

"And Godric. You wouldn't want to start a school and have all sorts of impressionable kids learning from you, no doubt knowing of all you quidditch fame? You'd see those kids grow up and never know they they had the power to pick up a broom?" She asked.

Godric stiffened. She had made a clear point.

"And Salazar." She said, placing her hand on his, "You would let so many children grow up under the influence of their parents, knowing only what they know, and being forced to do as their parents wish? Wouldn't you rather present them with knowledge and let them make their own choices about life?" She asked in a much more quiet voice.

Salazar's face paled and he said nothing.

"Well, then. I believe we are resolved as to what our own plan of action will be." Rowena said, a serious look on her face. "If you still wish to not take part in this, please, feel free to go." She said, motioning to the door.

None of us moved. It seemed our decision had indeed been made.

_HH_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

I was satisfied that a decision had been made. And in the few weeks that followed, I started to make my plans. I met with Helga often in her shop, she allowed me room to spread out my findings and have a place to meet with whomever I had to. The first thing on my new agenda was to make sure that there would be enough students for this endeavor to be worth it.

As I said, I tutored many children across the region, and I was on very good terms with most of their parents. I was amazed that after I explained my reasonings, most of them had the opposite opinion of what the Minister thought they would. I thought about this for a long time. Perhaps it was because I was someone that they had come to trust with their children, taking the time to get to know them and their families. Perhaps they would have reacted in a different way to the Ministry. After all, it was a new organization, and no one was quite sure of where they stood with them.

A few of my students and their families were adverse to the idea. I couldn't blame them. Sending a child away for the better portion of the year was a daunting thing to ask a parent, especially in such dangerous times. I assured them that I would indeed continue with the home schooling, I was not planning to abandon any of my students in this process. That seemed to sate the parents and make them take a second look at the school. I told them that once it was established, they would be more than welcome to visit and make their own decisions from there. It was the best that I could do, and I was exceedingly satified with the support I had received.

The first thing on my agenda was to find a location for the school itself. I wanted an area big enough to be accomodating should the school need to grow in size, and I wanted a place secluded enough to be unplottable. I had worked closely with Salazar on this aspect. He seemed to be amazingly adept at hiding locations and keeping things hidden. It worried me slightly, there was something about it that unnerved me, but I placed the idea into the school of thought that he was the heir to the most powerful pureblood family known. Surely they had things that they wished to be kept hidden, and he told me of estates that were made 'unplottable'.

I was originally unfamiliar with the idea, but he explained that there was no way for the area to be seen by muggles. Even if they were to grow wings and fly above it, they would be none the wiser. To any muggle passing, he could make it look like a ruin. He drafted a sketch of a ruined castle. I was completely intrigued. It was the best idea I had heard for the school, and no doubt would keep the students even safer from prying muggle eyes. Salazar added with a smile that a muggle could even pull a carriage right through the field and never know a school was there. It completely eliminated the fear of muggles finding the school. I could have hugged him.

I met with a man named Balius Bottomhedge to look at properties. He was curious as to why I wanted the land, and when we spoke, I could tell he was going to be a man about it all. And I mean a man in the sense that he was one of the ones that was convinced that a woman had no place to hold property. I can't tell you how infuriating that is. Honestly.

Salazar must have forseen this predicament, and he offered to accompany me to my appointment with the man. I at first accused him of wanting to patronize me, and sign all the papers. He assured me that he was simply going to ensure Bottomhedge's safety, nothing more. He pointed out that while he shared none of the man's ideas about women owning property, he may be able to get a decent deal just by being there. His family bought property often enough, and I grudgingly admitted that he would know the value of the land better than I.

I made the arrangements, and he agreed to meet me at Hufflepuff's. I admitted, I was excited. This was going to be the first tangible step we were taking to make this school happen. In the excitement of all of it, I did hug Salazar.

_RR_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Doing the Deed**

_Godric Gryffindor_

I admit, I was a little offended that I wasn't invited to accompany Rowena to the viewing of the plots. Yes, I can get offended. No it takes more than that. Please, Rowena, I am trying to speak to the quill.

Regardless of my thoughts on the matter, Rowena and Salazar did meet with a Balius Bottomhedge and looked over properties that they thought would be suitable for the school. Helga and I agreed to meet them in the shop when they finished for the day, and I soon found myself preparing dough for the next morning, side by side with Harold. Helga was watering plants that she had grown along the front of the store, and we could hear her singing as she went from pot to pot. I fought the urge to ask if she was growing mandrakes, I could just imagine some woman getting bit by her rowdy bunch of rebellious flora.

Salazar and Rowena returned as dusk was settling, and after the last pie had been sent to a new home, Harold carefully locked the doors and left us alone in the front of the shop to speak about what they had found. He busied himself in the back of the store, waving his wand at the lumps of dough and setting the ovens for the following morning. I had to admit that after the scare they had here before, he took his nightly ritual of locking and charming a lot more serious than he had before. Helga seemed to go about her way as though she had forgotten. I'm sure she hadn't, as she lost the jovial look on her face as she checked the doors a second time.

Rowena placed a handful of papers on the table and grinned from ear to ear. It was rare to see such a smile grace her face, and I couldn't help but smile with her. Helga had stepped beside me and grabbed my arm with an apprehensive look on her face. "How did it go?" She asked, her mails digging into my arm.

Rowena grinned at her. "I have here the deed to one plot of land, all I'm waiting for is the approval of three other founders." She said, waving her hand at the papers lying on the table.

Even Salazar for all of his decorum looked surprised. "Our approval? You told Bottomhedge you merely wished to think it over for the night. I had to practically use all of my clout to get him to let us peruse the deed overnight. He wanted me to sign it when you weren't looking."

"I'm aware of Bottomhedge's antics." Rowena said shortly, "But this is something that I could not sign with a clear conscience without knowing what the rest of you honestly thought about it. And you know for a fact that the boob of a man wouldn't let us have a word of consideration before we signed anything." She said.

"Our approval?" Helga asked. "No one's asked for my approval for anything." She said in a breathy voice.

"I'm aware of that. But you three are going to have just as large a part in this school as I, na dI want to know that I have everything covered before I make any decision." Rowena said, patting the other woman's hand.

I waited for a moment and then sat at the table. "Well, let's have a look then." I said. Rowena beamed and pulled Salazar into the chair next to her. She looked as though she were bouncing in her seat, but trying to contain her joy. Poorly, I might add. Yes, I said it. You'll get your turn.

We looked over the documents and found that the piece of land they had selected was a rare find indeed. The questions began at once.

"Is there room for a quidditch pitch?" I asked.

"Greenhouses? Can I have a small spot for a greenhouse?" Helga asked, timidly.

"I'd prefer a dungeon." Salazar said, dryly.

"I can't wait to make a tower. Imagine astronomy with a tower and nothing to obstruct the view." Rowena said.

"And there's a forest along the edge. And a lake. I wonder what they contain. Bottomhedge said they were uninhabited, but I'm quite sure he was hiding something." Salazar said, looking at the parchments as though they had an inventory.

"What about kitchens?" Harold said from the rear of the store.

"Oh yes, we must have kitchens, large ones." Helga said.

The excitement was sweeping us all, and Rowena and Salazar answered our questions, looking over the papers to assure that all of our needs could be met.

"All we lack is a building." Salazar said with a slight smile. "We can't be expected to teach in the middle of the field we're buying."

"Oh-ho! Was that another joke?" I asked. "Salazar, you're becoming quite the jester."

He gave me what was supposed to be a withering stare, but couldn't manage to pull it off. There was some laughter and we all became quiet. "So are we in agreement?" Rowena asked, the first signs of nervousness touching her words.

"I am." Salazar said. He handed her a quill, and she took it, her hand quivering slightly as she penned her name on the last and most official looking document. She set the quill on the table and looked to the rest of us without a word. Salazar picked up the quill and in his concise spidery hand penned his name as well. I followed. "Rowena, this is the best thing you could have chosen to do with your talents." I said, signing my own name large and important looking.

"Our talents." She said softly.

Helga picked up the quill and signed her name, curly and almost as large as mine. "It's beautiful." She said.

Rowena looked at the papers and grinned. "We just need a witness." She said.

Harold came from the back of the store with a quill already in his hand. "I wish you all the success in the world." He said, clapping Salazar and I on the back as he circled the table. He leaned over Rowena and signed his name in the slot entitled 'witness'. The deed was done. Literally. We had signed the deed.

Rowena carefully packed the papers into the folder and laid in on the table in front of her. She sighed and fidgeted her hands in her lap for a moment.

"Thank you." She said to all of us, "I know I haven't been the kindest or the most understanding through all of this, but trust me when I say, I can't think of a better lot of people to share this with." She finished, the tears in her eyes stopping all of us from downplaying the compliment. Before Salazar and I knew what to do, she and Helga were both embracing each other and making odd noises.

Salazar shrugged and we were both at a loss as to what to do. Harold seemed to see this coming as well, and he waved his wand, conjuring handkerchiefs and rolled a cart out from where he had been diligently working through our discussions. There was a great cake set on the table, decorated with moons, stars, brooms, bricks and flowers. He had been paying careful attention to us, and had made a celebration cake.

I conjured from my own cellar a cask of ale, and even Helga and Rowena helped themselves to flagons. After their hysterics were over, that is. Yes, I said it!

_GG_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Building Much More**

_Salazar Slytherin_

Accompanying Rowena to view plots was a great compliment to myself. I had to contain myself to keep from assaulting that man, Mr. Bottomhedge. It was a struggle, as he treated Rowena like a lesser person every time he opened his mouth.

But despite our host's exceedingly poor behavior, we did in fact find a property that we all agreed upon. I never expected Rowena too seek the approval of all of us before she signed the agreement, but the fact that she did so made me think much more highly of her sense of honor. I was raised in the teaching that if something appealed to you, take it, asking no questions. The thought of her has changed my course of action more times that I can rightly count. It angers me to no end that she has such an effect on me, but despite the anger, I cannot help but admire her.

I loose myself. After the deed was returned to Mr. Bottomhedge, preparations were ready to begin. I, being one of the Slytherins, although unrecognized by my family, was able to direct Rowena to a number of highly trained wizards that would at least lay the groundwork for the endeavor. I made it clear to the man I had chosen for the job, Charles Cutter, that the work was to be voluntary. I knew that he was of the pureblood train of thought, but participated with the Ministry on the side as well. I explained to the man that the school was for the wizarding community, and for the better of the cause, despite what was said from the Minister, and he agreed to help us with the work. I was going to owe the man a favor, and I was sure that he wasn't going to be quick to forget it.

The fact that Cutter worked for muggles during the day and the Ministry in the evening left his schedule quite cramped. Most of the heavier work was to be done at night, with only the moon and a few well placed wands to keep the light. It was dangerous work, suffice to say, Bottomhedge had indeed been hiding the fact that things did inhabit the lake and forest. A herd of wild threstrals came to pick at Cutter's midnight lunch, and I was nearly drowned in the darkness by a feisty young squid in the lake. I was not amused. No Godric, it was not a laughing matter. I hold to my threat to empty the lake if it happens again.

The basis for building the school was simple enough. When building with magic, the laws of physics are quite easy to go around. I believe this is the reason why Cutter chose to assist with this job, as it were, he was unable to use magic to build during the day, and the man had a knack for building. When asked what we thought the structure would look like, Rowena pulled a beautiful sketch of a castle out that I thought I had discarded in the trash. To anyone passing, she had taken with the idea of a ruined castle, but in our reality, the building was to be a remarkable castle, turrets wherever we wished them, dungeons to my liking, and so much more. The castle was going to be enormous, and left with much much room to grow.

Rowena glowed in those moonlit nights, she seemed a changed person from the uptight almost stuffy person I had met on that first day in front of the bookstore. She gave clear directions as to what she wanted, but did so in a manner as not to offend Cutter. She had a vision, and took not only her ideas but the rest of ours into her directives. I marveled at the way she handled the menial tasks that needed to be done, moving dirt, placing stones. It seemed that the work may have taken weeks longer had she not assisted. The sheer determination contained in one woman was enough to make me both scared of her in a way, and at the same time in awe of the vibrance that she contained.

In a few short weeks, we were ready to take our first steps into the castle. Cutter assured us that all the walls were stable, and he charmed them to stay upright even in the worst of battles. Helga seemed alarmed at the thought of battles coming to the school, but we assured her that it was just a figure of speech. Cutter admired his work, tipping his hat to us as he handed over the great keys. There was no need for keys to this door, but it was more symbolic than anything. He explained the assorted charms that we could use, wards to place around the castle for safety reasons, and urged us to contact him if we needed anything else he could help with. Then he was on his way.

The four of us stood in front of the Great Door, almost holding our breaths. While we worked on the castle at night, none of us had seen it fully in the light of day. It was enormous, even by my standards. I was accustomed to large and ornate buildings, but this surpassed anything that I had ever laid eyes on. I was as much in awe of the building as my counterparts.

Linking arms, as though to brace ourselves, Rowena took the keys and opened the lock. Cutter had made it a point that we not see the inside of the castle as he finished the work. I have a feeling that even those glimpses could not have prepared us for the sight that spread before us. A great foyer greeted us, and the size of it took my breath away. I felt the rest of the group gasp as we all, still linked, took a collective gasp. It was amazing. Simply amazing.

There was much work to be done, but the bones of the building were in place. All of the work we had toiled over was finally reaching culmination, and if the rewards were this great this early, I think we all tasted a piece of heaven.

As Rowena stepped over the threshold, I was tempted to carry her. She spun a little, her tiny body dwarfed by the expanse of the room, but she was the only sight for my eyes. I joined her and we did a little waltz around the great room, only stopping when Godric was taken with a fit of lunacy and started doing a wild jig that while being both annoying and badly timed, was infectious. We all danced around like children and laughed.

While Godric was busy spinning Helga so hard that she looked slightly green, I took the opportunity to steal a small kiss from Rowena. It seemed I had no choice, she looked at me with those laughing eyes and I couldn't help it.

Could it be that in the building of this splendid dream, something could be building between us? I never fancied anyone to this capacity before, and should have kept the feelings to myself, but love is scarcely polite about such things. Love knocks you off your feet and pulls you into its crushing waves, and I was drowning. I reached out for something, and I found Rowena Ravenclaw.

_SS_


End file.
